


The Solstice Queen

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each celebration is unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solstice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Solstice.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Solstice Queen

~

Severus had participated in many summer solstice celebrations, but this was amongst the _oddest_. 

“Come.” 

Stepping forward as summoned, Severus bent his head, receiving the blessing of the solstice queen. “My queen,” he murmured once crowned. 

Lily giggled. “All done! Can we have cake now, Daddy?” 

Harry smiled. “Yes.” 

She squealed and ran for the picnic table they had set up in the back garden, her brothers running after her, their flower crowns askew.

“See?” said Harry, clasping Severus’ hand as they watched. “That wasn’t such a bad ritual, was it?” 

“Indeed not,” murmured Severus, recalling Voldemort. “Not at all.”

~


End file.
